You Found Me
by jen1490
Summary: She had always allowed her mother to control every aspect of her life. Believing suicide to be the only escape, she finally finds the 'courage' to act but on the verge of taking her life, something unexpected happens. AU
1. 1

_note: _ i got this idea while listening to _The Fray 's 'you found me'_ and well, i went with it. the chapters will be short and quick to the point. so, lets see how this flies -or crashes and burns

_i don't own "Naruto" or any of it's characters. . ._

* * *

><p><em>Heartbreak. <em>

That was with her every waking moment since her father had passed when she was twelve. Her mother, torn over the loss of her lover, drew into herself, becoming a perfect, emotionless persona, one that demanded and pushed her until she wished it had been herself that was in the accident.

It was always the same.

Everyday, in and out.

Her mother told her what to do, how to act, what to say, what was expected of her, who she was allowed to befriend, even what she wore. She had no choice, she had no freedom. Even with all the riches in her bank account, she felt as if she was a slave. She couldn't trust anyone, not the people who claimed to be her friends, not the people hired to protect her, not even her own relatives. It had gotten to the point where she only spoke to the plants she raised behind her mother's back and kept safely hidden in the attic beyond the view of every spy.

Because that's what surrounded her: countless secret spies all against her and craving her mother's approval.

_What better way to receive approval than to catch her doing a wrong and correct the master's own daughter? _

Because keeping plants was a wrong and her mother would be very upset if she found her daughter wasting time watering plants instead of doing something productive such as going over the accounting of their company or reviewing how their stocks were growing.

That was her life, gray, monotone, dry, void of happiness, empty, and it had just became worse.

Her mother had decided that since she had just turned twenty-one, it was time to settle down with a man who had already been pre-approved by the woman, her lawyer and half the members of the company's board.

Oh yes, he was a _charmer_, such a charmer he was that the prenuptial agreement was all notarized and everything, even before they had broken the news to her. What crushed her spirit the most was the date of the notarization. It was notarized three years ago last March and it was signed by the man himself, her mother and three witnesses, meaning that this whole ordeal had taken place, without her knowledge, without her presence, when she was barely eighteen.

She was exiting highschool and she had already been unknowingly engaged.

Her heart was ripped wide open, yet again.

Her mother, the one she was supposed to look up to, admire, the one person who should love her unconditionally, was the person who hurt her the most.

And now, as she stood at the top of her mother's seventy story building, the wind lashing at her long, messy pink hair, she found no reason that kept her from walking off the ledge and plummeting to her premature death. She had contemplated ending her life before, plenty of times but now it was different.

It wasn't just some harsh criticism or a disappointed lecture from her mother, it was the rest of her life.

Her mother had chosen her life partner for her, without her opinion, without her consent, she had written off her life to some man whom was faceless to her.

_Now_. . . now it looked like she would finally have the courage to do something for herself.

She stepped closer to the short fence that kept her a safe five feet from the ledge. She bent over the fence to see all the way down.

It was _terrifyingly_ high.

Her heart sped up as she climbed over the small fence.

The wind was rough today.

It blew her pink hair, which would normally be tied up into a tight, neat bun, everywhere. Her clean, black clothes were crinkled with the force of the wind. And with the sun bright in the sky, it was a beautiful afternoon.

_What a nice day to die. . ._

Her clammy hands gripped the cool metal of the fence as she stood an inch away from open air.

_This was it. No turning back now._

Besides, what life who she be turning back to?

Her eyes stung as the wind continued to blow. With her hair in her face and the tears blurring her vision, somehow it didn't seem like she was hanging right over the edge. She lifted her foot off the cement and began stepping into the empty air. Her heartbeat hammered loudly in her ear. Her body pumped blood through her veins at an alarming rate in anticipation of what was about to happen.

_Good bye mother- _

Suddenly, something white collided into her face, startling her, making her fall backwards over the metal fence.

Ignoring the pain of the fall, she quickly pulled the object from her face and examined it.

It was a blank sheet of paper.

How was this possible?

She was seventy stories above the ground and a paper _just_ flew into her face?

Yeah, it was strangely windy today but how was it _possible_?

It seemed surreal, almost as if _something_ didn't want her to kill herself.

She shook her head.

_No. _

It was just a coincidence.

She was about to toss the paper aside when her eye caught something on the back of it.

It turned out that the paper was a letter, a very, very neat letter.

The letter had no heading and no person whom it was addressed to.

It just began.

_I can not do this anymore. I have tried, believe me I have tried, but I can not seem to ever do anything to make you proud. I try so hard, so hard to make you look at me with approval like you do with him but my efforts are all in vain. So, perhaps it is time that I stop trying? I am sorry, but I am not willing to do this anymore. _

_Your son, Sasuke. _

Her eyes were glistening, threatening to release the tears not caused by the wind.

This person, this _Sasuke _was just like her, except he wasn't taking the easy way out and ending his life. He was strong, strong enough to say _'I've had enough'_.

Oh, how she prayed everyday that those words would tumble from her mouth. Even if it were on accident, she begged for the courage to confront her mother. But he, _Sasuke_ was willing to go against it all. He had the bravery to end it, to stand above tradition, above what was considered the norm.

What did she have? She spat at herself. The false valor of ending her life.

_Coward._

She stood up on shaky legs.

This letter.

Was it a sign from a high power? Was it meant for her to find? Was she supposed to act on it? She gripped the letter in her hand and clenched her teeth with determination.

She _would_ act.

For _herself_.

For this _Sasuke_ that had unknowingly, with just a few sentences, given her the strength to finally break free.


	2. 2

_note:_ wow, thanks for the encouragement, peeps. i appreciate it. like i said, short chapters

* * *

><p>She ran through the building, taking the stairs since the elevators were too slow.<p>

The people who had known her to be docile, quiet, calm and collected, stared at her perplexed as she flew by, bumping into walls and people strolling around.

But it didn't matter to her anymore.

What these people thought of her was pointless.

She didn't know them, they didn't know her. They had no right to assume anything about her. She was herself and in her life, she was the one that mattered, the one that had complete influence, complete power over her _own_ life.

Tears were streaming down her face as she ran.

How could she have been so _weak_? She allowed other people, her mother, to live her life. That was what the letter meant to say. That person couldn't do it anymore. They couldn't let others make the decisions for them.

She lept over a box in the hallway.

It must have looked silly, a young woman with pink hair, wearing business attire, leaping over a box while she cried. But again, it didn't matter because it was time to step up.

For _once_ in her life.

She reached the door that lead to _that _person much sooner than she would have liked.

A second of hesitation passed where she drew power from the letter before flinging the door open.

"Mother! I-"

"Oh, good. You're here." The indifferent voice of the woman sitting behind an enormous desk made her flinch. That impeccable, flawless woman. The woman who was always ready in her black business jacket and black pencil skirt, always had her shiny black hair pinned in a tight bun, always had her make-up neat, always controlled her perfect face, especially her brown eyes, from showing emotion.

Her courage was drained during those first few seconds of being in that woman's presence.

Her mother didn't even glance up as she spoke. "I have received positive conformation of the dinner that you will be having with your fiancé tonight. Your usual chauffeur will not be taking you. Instead, your fiancé will be picking you up around seven thirty, so I expect you to be ready by six so that we may go over what you will be talking about and fix any. . . errors in your attire, which has already been carefully picked and laid out for you." The woman shuffled a thick pile of papers together.

When her mother didn't continue speaking, she took it as a cue to leave. "Yes, mother." She bowed respectfully, hating herself for becoming a coward again.

What would _Sasuke _have thought of her?

She turned around and walked toward the door.

Right before she exited the room, her mother spoke up. "Oh and _Sakura._" She turned around, facing the woman once more. "I don't know what caused your mental break down, but please refrain from running through this building the way you did. It's very unsightly." Her mother finally glanced at her daughter. Her expression was stony, yet she could still recognize the only emotion her mother seemed to direct her: disgust. It completely crippled her damaged heart. "And for God's sake fix that mop on top of your head you call hair."

How word reached her mother so fast, she will never know but it always hurt how people were lurking around the corner, just waiting for an opportunity to undermine her. She used all the will power left in her body to force her voice to remain monotone. "Yes, mother."

She turned again, but her mother kept talking. "My secretary will give you the information on your fiancé." She paused. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Her heart froze when her mother said that familiar name. "Please don't forget it. I would _hate_ cleaning up the mess you make if you do call him by the wrong name."

Sakura closed the door to her mother's office and began walking to the nearest elevators. "Sasuke." The name left her lips in a hushed whisper.

Could it be possible?

Was it the same Sasuke like the _Sasuke_ in the letter? But if it was, did that mean he couldn't break free after all?

_No. _

The paper she was thinking about was still in her hand. He didn't seem like one to back down and become submissive again. His words were strong and confident. There was a sense of determination in this _Sasuke's _hand writing.

It couldn't be the same person.

It just _couldn't_.

This _Sasuke_ and the Sasuke who was her fiancé were different people. Her fiancé was probably like her, a coward who couldn't say no to his parents and ended up doing everything possible to please them. They were a couple of spineless children forever locked into the endless cycle of pleasing others. Their fates were passed from their parents and so as their children, they too would pass it down to their offspring and so on until their world ended.

Unlike the letter _Sasuke_.

He broke free and would have the freedom to choose his future.

A freedom she had been so close to grasping.

And a future that could have been of her own making.

Yet, now, she was back to square one.

_All. Over. Again._


	3. 3

_note:_ a giant thanks to everyone reviewing. just know they make me feel all mushy and warm inside

_dedication: to the end of finals! _ :D

* * *

><p>It had been so easy to say that she wanted change. She had believed that ending her life was the only way out of her soulless existence but that letter convinced her otherwise. It held so much determination, enough that it inspired her... until she spoke with her mother, the single person who made her life unbearable.<p>

Now with a half-hour until the young man arrived, she couldn't see her life changing.

Her mother had already prepped her with what she was expected to say and how she was supposed to act. She was dressed in the outfit chosen for her with her bright, pink hair in that oh so familiar tight bun in the back of her head.

She sat in front of her vanity mirror, staring at herself. Staring into those dull, lifeless green eyes, then at the pale, peachy skin of her face then at the black clothing she was wearing. It was her but at the same time, it didn't feel like her.

Who was this person?

_A clone of mother._

She tugged at the hem of her black skirt. Everything black, black collared shirt under a black jacket, black pencil skirt, black pantyhose, shiny black, black shoes. It appeared like she was going to a funeral instead of a dinner date.

_Always_ _black, just like mother._

She stood up and slowly made her way to her closet.

Everything inside was black. She caressed the fabric of the nearest jacket. It was depressing that her clothing didn't represent her personality.

Then again, what personality did she have?

Even she didn't know.

Her eyes glanced down at her shoes. More and more black. Then-

A hint of red caught her eye.

What did she own that was red?

She pulled out the clothing and saw that it was a dress and it wasn't only red. It was white and pink as well.

Ah, yes, now she remembered.

It was a dress one of her 'friends' didn't want. The girl had said it was too childish for her to own and tossed it aside. The dress, _sundress_ her 'friend' had called it, was white with pale red and pink flowers and ended right below the knee. The front had a modest dip that ended above her bosom while the back dipped until it reached her mid-waist, exposing more skin than she was ever used to.

Sakura had claimed the dress when it was thrown out. Back then she believed it was the loveliest dress she had ever seen but was always too afraid to even contemplate wearing it.

She walked back to her dresser and searched through her possessions until she found a small silver music box.

This was were she hid _the_ letter.

She slowly opened it and a sweet, familiar lullaby began to play. The letter was folded neatly in the center of the box. She brushed it with the tip of her fingers.

Maybe she couldn't refuse her mother but she could make some change happen.

_For him. _

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Sasuke." A tall, young man wearing a black suit shook her mother's hand. "I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name."<p>

The man withdrew his hand and looked politely at the woman. "No, it is alright, Mrs. Haruno."

"Good." The woman glanced at her silver wristwatch. "Sakura should be down any minute now. She has been preparing for this evening all afternoon."

Minutes passed and there was still no Sakura.

The woman took one last glance at her watch before muttering, "What is taking that girl so long?"

Her mother was about to hurry up to fetch her when she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mother. Hello, Mr. Uchiha." She addressed the woman and the dark-haired stranger as she slowly descended.

The expression that she saw on her mother was exactly the one that she had pictured in her mind.

_Utter shock. _

Who wouldn't be shocked when they saw _the Sakura Haruno_ in clothing that wasn't black?

Especially since the colorful sundress wasn't the only change she had made to herself. Her hair was freed from the bun causing the pink waves to fall loose to the middle of her waist. There was a golden pin she had put in her hair to hold some strands back, like a princess. Her shoes were black heels, the best ones she could find to match her outfit.

She had only caught a glimpse of herself before running out to meet her mother and her new fianc_é_, so she couldn't be sure of whether she appeared lovely or not.

It didn't matter how pretty she was, her mother's reaction was worth it.

After watching the emotions play out on her mother's face, she glanced at the Uchiha. He seemed reasonably calm, his eyes weren't wide nor was his mouth agape. In fact, he looked exactly how he had looked in the picture her mother's secretary had given her.

Cool, expressionless and _unbelievably_ _handsome_.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but seeing his image had made her nervous about meeting him. That was the man that had agreed in marrying her without even knowing her.

"Are you ready, Ms. Sakura?" The man asked.

"Yes." She stepped carefully down each stair. The last thing she wanted was falling and giving her mother an excuse to keep her home.

When she reached the landing, he held out a hand for her to take. When their palms brushed together, the contact sent a chill through her body.

She shivered. This had never happened before. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was just unfamiliar.

She sneaked a peek at the beautiful man walking beside her. He was staring straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

Did he feel it as well?

She couldn't tell, but she knew from experience that last thing to look at if you wanted to know how someone felt was the face.

* * *

><p><em>apologies for taking forever. this chapter never satisfied me no matter how much i rewrote it. so i said f- it and just posted it<br>_


End file.
